roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
ZIP 22
}} The ZiP .22 is an American pistol, although it is classed in with the 'Other' secondaries. The ZiP .22 is unlocked at Rank 61 or can be bought with credits (CR). History The USFA ZiP .22 LR, or just the ZIP 22, was designed by ZiPFactory, a subsidiary to U.S. Fire Arms, most well known for their work on quality revolvers. http://www.thetruthaboutguns.com/2013/04/jeremy-s/gun-review-usfa-zip-22lr/ The ZIP 22 takes Ruger 10/22 magazines, most notably the 10 round rotary magazine, and has the appearance of a rectangle with a barrel sticking out of it. Common complaints for the ZIP 22 often include it double feeding when firing, and the general ergonomics of this weird gun. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFepGqERdY0 In-Game General Information The ZIP 22 is to the secondaries what the M231 is to the primaries, except with much lower damage. The ZIP 22 makes up for the low damage (6HKO at max damage, and 10HKO at min. damage, the most in the game) with minimal recoil for a weapon that fires at such high speeds and the fastest reload times in the game. In addition, it has a headshot multiplier of x2.8, one of the highest in Phantom Forces, and allows it to achieve a 3HKO at any range with headshots. Due to the ridiculously high firecap of 2,000 RPM, it is impossible to jam up (spam-clicking with a semi-auto gun past its firecap, causing the gun to have a delay in between shots, hence the name "jam up") the gun while firing, even on accident. In addition, the ammo reserves are ridiculously high, and are the 4th highest in the game, tied with the Colt LMG and behind the SCAR HAMR, L86 LSW, MG36, and M60; all of which are LMGs. Unlike the M9 or G17, for example, despite being stronger on bodyshots, a ZIP 22 user may even outgun them at long range with headshots, due to the fact that it can 3-shot kill at any range with a headshot, and the M9 and G17 both have 4-hit kill headshots at long range. Usage and Tactics The ZIP 22 requires aiming for the head when going against enemies. Unless the user has the trigger finger and pin-point accuracy, it would be near impossible to down a target with the ZIP 22 in one magazine. Sights may need to be used to help make it easier to aim for the head, although not required. There would be no need to use any recoil reducing barrel attachments, since recoil is already pretty low. However, suppressors may come in handy so that the user does not attract attention to themselves while firing. Like the Henry 45-70, the suppressor can be either extremely crippling or surprisingly functional as the normal suppressor doesn't change the ZIP's muzzle velocity at all. (1600 studs/s) The VCOG 6x Scope is available, for those who need the higher zoom to aim for the head at longer ranges, and is surprisingly effective at medium-long ranges, too, assuming the user has enough skill to aim for the head. Conclusion Only the best players can use the ZIP 22 effectively. The ZIP 22 is a challenging pistol that may take lots and lots of practice to fight with, but once it is mastered, it can be quite effective as a weapon of war. Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: * 3-hit headshot at close range. * Minimal recoil. * Fast reload time of 2 seconds (2.2 seconds for an empty reload). * Second highest RoF of all weapons in-game. (First if not counting the Stevens DB and Sawed Off's instant burst mode). * TTK is extremely low at the max firecap (On par with MAC-10 at 0.06). ** However, the firecap cannot ever be reached without external assistance, since it is so high. * Highest total ammo count of all secondaries (190 total). * Equipping the suppressor does not reduce muzzle velocity (1600 studs/s). * Low damage drop-off (15 at max range drops to 12 at min range). Cons: * Restrictive magazine capacity for its damage (10+1). * Extremely poor damage multipliers for torso and limbs (1x). Trivia * The ZIP 22 may be compared to the Kolibri from Battlefield 1. Both play practically the same roles in their respective games, as the weak pistol that can be used effectively if skill is implemented. * The ZIP 22 is the only .22 LR gun in the game so far. * It is the only bullpup secondary in the game. * As .22 LR is technically a rifle round (.22 Long Rifle) and not a pistol round, the ZIP 22's placement in the 'other' category would be accurate, as it is technically a carbine without a stock. * The ZIP 22 has the second highest headshot multipliers in the game, behind the sniper rifles. * The ZIP 22 can out-damage both 9mm semi auto secondaries with headshots. * .22 LR has in fact seen military service. The OSS during WW2 used suppressed .22 LR pistols, and Ruger MkII's with suppressors were used by the Navy SEALs in the 1990's, alongside the Israelis using the Ruger 10/22 for riot control. * The empty reload animation in game is incorrect. * When this gun was first in the test place, if one had the laser attachment equipped, the reload animation consisted of throwing the magazine with the laser attached to it. * The ZIP 22 used to have a 2x burst mode. * The ZIP and the Obrez, and the Sawed Off are the only secondary weapons able to equip the Z-Point. ** Additionally they are also all weapons in the "Other" category of secondary weapons. Sources Cited Category:Other Secondary Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons